Il y a l'inacceptable
by Namm
Summary: Prendre pour acquis ce que l'on est vraiment. C'est comme être sûr du temps qu'il fera dans dix ans, le 18 octobre 2019, il fera beau. Qui peut le faire vraiment ? En deux secondes, tout peut changer, alors en un temps infini...
1. Chapter 1

Voila, j'ai déjà posté plusieurs fic sur ce site et ce n'est que rarement que je suis allée jusqu'au bout de mes idées, de mes histoires. Maintenant que j'ai beaucoup de temps pour moi, j'ai envie de me lancer dans une nouvelle histoire. Je ne dis pas que ce sera un succés mais j'ai vraiment envie de prendre une idée nouvelle et de finalement laisser tomber les autres ! (changement dans la vie, le passé reste alors le passé ;) )

Alors, qui d'autres que Dean et l'illustre Castiel pour inspirer une nouvelle aventure à ces deux hommes ??

Je tiens à préciser que la série et tous les personnages qui la comporte ne m'appartiennent pas ! Je les laisse à leur créateur qui a bien assez de génie pour les faire évoluer tout seul !

Je poste alors le premier chapitre premier, en espérant finalement qu'il vous plaira ! J'accepte toutes sortes de remarques (bonne ou mauvaise) du moment que celles-ci restent constructives ! Bon, si, dans un excés de colère vous voulez vous déchainer sur cette page, allez y ! Finalement si ça peut aider ! lol

Un petit résumé ?? Parfois, en peu de temps on peut se prendre un nombre recors d'embrouilles, et pas mal de barrages...

Bon, je vais vous laissez lire...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

IL Y A L'INACCEPTABLE.

Parce que parfois la mort fait moins mal que la vie…

Il en aurait haïe l'être, la puissance qui l'avait créé d'être aussi cruelle. Comment le parfait pouvait-il créer l'imparfait ? Comment pouvait-il mettre au monde tant de souffrance, sachant pertinemment que rien de bon ne pourrait en sortir ? Le parfait n'étant plus tout aussi parfait s'il faisait autant de mal délibérément.

L'esprit de l'ange n'avait jamais réfléchit avec le sentiment d'une profonde injustice. Des morts, des vies malheureuses, il en avait tant côtoyé que la peine lui était devenu familière. Aussi banale que pour un voyant d'apercevoir les couleurs. Oui, Castiel n'ignorait pas la douleur, il était parfois son allié.

Mais il détestait l'injustice. La médiocrité d'un destin qui n'avait rien demandé et qui, pourtant, devait se courber sous le poids d'une vie écrasante. Il détestait son père de donner inlassablement des obstacles à tous ces gens, qui, finalement, n'avaient plus la force de faire un pas. Adultes, jeunes, vieux, enfants…

Et l'ange regardait le cadavre sans vie de ce petit être qui ne serait jamais plus sur cette planète. Et il le détestait de pouvoir rejoindre ses frères, la haut… ou n'importe où d'ailleurs.

Castiel sentit une présence, comme un réconfort douloureux. Savoir qu'une personne aimé ne nous aimerait pas en retour. Le savoir si près mais pourtant si loin. Trop loin… Et ça lui faisait un mal de chien, et, et s'il avait pu pleurer…

Mais il ne savait pas. Alors la peine restait là et elle ne bougeait pas, concentrée dans son corps d'humain qu' il ne pouvait plus supporter, les limites de la matière sur ce qui ne pouvait être qu'infini : la grâce d'un ange. Et l'envie d'être ailleurs lui revint sachant pertinemment qu'il était retenu, l'envie d'être dans les bras de Dean mais ce corps lui faisant délicieusement obstacle, l'envie de raccompagner ce petit bout de l'autre côté, l'envie de faire machine arrière et de retrouver ses frères, ses sœurs, l'envie de se faire pardonner.

Parce que s'il n'était plus de leur monde, cette terre n'était pas le sien non plus. La solitude ne pouvait rimer avec ce semblant de vie, cette décadence et ce fichu espoir qui lui faisait tous les jours de plus en plus mal. Comme une étincelle qui ne voudrait pas s'éteindre alors que la fumée qu'elle dégagerait marquèterait aux yeux de tous sa position.

- Cas'…

- Ferme-la Dean.

Il avait été froid et ses mots n'exprimaient même pas le quart de sa pensée. Il sentait le jeune homme derrière lui, il pouvait presque imaginer son visage, sentir son regard colérique, cette envie de lui dire « et tu vas me faire croire que ton Dieu en a quelque chose à foutre de nous ? ».

Castiel n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux bleus troubles du corps… Il était si froid ce corps, si blanc, si mort… Un petit garçon mort devant lui, un petit garçon mort. Cette phrase n'avait pas de sens dans l'esprit de l'ange. Petit ou grand, un corps contenait une âme, et, toutes âmes étaient identiques aux yeux du seigneur. Castiel lui-même avait déjà possédé des enfants, de petits réceptacles mais…

L'évidence même que ça n'arrivait pas qu'aux autres trancha le silence que Castiel s'était façonné et, et non, parfait ou pas son père ne pouvait laisser ce gamin crever sans aucune autre explication que celle d'une présence gênante sur ce bout de terre.

- Cas'…

La voix de Dean le gifla une fois de plus, elle était si dure avec lui, toujours méprisante, jamais elle ne voulait le comprendre, lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. L'ange repensa à toutes ces fois où le jeune homme l'avait laissé tomber, alors que lui, il s'accrochait, lui donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Il ragea encore plus, s'en voulu d'en être arrivé là, parce que finalement, laisser parler ses sentiments n'avait été que tord depuis le début.

- Cas', tu devrais partir.

Castiel secoua négativement la tête, partir ? Mais pour aller où ? Et laisser ce petit corps là, sur cette pelouse humide ? Son front se plissa comme pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'un humain aurait fait en temps normal. Qu'est-ce qu'aurait fait Dean ?

- Je vais m'occuper de ça tout seul, je crois que tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, cracha justement celui-ci.

- Ferme-la Dean, supplia Castiel en criant presque, si tu parles je ne peux pas me concentrer, si tu parles je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Castiel ne bougea pas plus, il restait debout et fichtrement cloué sur ses pieds. La scène était inédite, le mal atroce. Son existence était remise en cause à cet instant précis, ce pourquoi même il avait été conçu n'avait plus de sens… Etre ange, mais ange de quoi ? Cet être ne faisait-il pas partie de l'humanité ? Alors pourquoi tant d'autres sauvés mais pas lui ? Pourquoi Castiel devait-il veiller sur un homme qui ne l'apprécierait jamais et ne pas protéger ce « dommage artificiel »? Qui se souviendrait de ce petit gars dans mille ans ? Dans dix ans ? Personne, personne mis à part lui. La vie d'un ange dépasse même l'espérance de la mort. Elle est infinie. Sans fin. Et les souvenirs de Castiel s'accumulaient sans jamais se perdre. Et depuis bien longtemps maintenant, il n'avait été blessé, blessé dans ce qu'il était vraiment, dans ce qui l'accompagnait toujours: sa mémoire. Le corps se remet et oublie de tout, la mémoire, si elle ne meurt pas, est une ancre indélébile et ce petit garçon était une tâche…une tâche sur l'âme de Castiel.

- Mauvaise journée pour toi, souffla Castiel en se baissant sur le petit être.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Dean l'aurait tué s'il avait pu, « le respect » les anges ne connaissaient-ils pas ? Ce gosse était mort, merde ! Non seulement sa journée n'avait pas été bonne mais en plus elle était la derrière de sa courte vie !

- Je crois que vous avez pour coutume de vous dire que ça ira mieux demain, je ne comprends pas cette phrase d'ailleurs, comment demain peut-il faire qu'aujourd'hui ira mieux ? De toute évidence, demain ne t'aidera pas à vivre maintenant, s'embrouilla Castiel qui fixait la plaie béante et débordante d'un liquide rouge sur le visage de garçon.

- T'es vraiment pas bien, faut te faire soigner, jura Dean en attrapant violement Castiel par le bras.

Le réceptacle de l'ange se raidit et dans sa chair un de ses organes se contracta, affolé. Castiel gémit de douleur en essayant de se dégager ; peine perdue.

- Lâche-moi Dean, lâche moi, j'ai…j'ai mal.

Dean se bloqua net, resta interdit tout en regardant médusé l'ange. Ange qui se sentait d'une vulnérabilité sans frontière.

- Tu ne ressens rien Castiel, lui rappela Dean sans pour autant le lâcher.

- J'ai…

Castiel l'interrogea du regard, terrifié. Non, il ne pouvait pas souffrir, c'était impossible.

- Je t'ai poignardé, tu n'as pas sourcillé, poursuivit Dean.

- Je…

- Tu ne ressens rien Castiel.

Castiel tourna la tête vers le petit être et sentit ses yeux le brûler. Sa vue s'embua comme prise d'un torrent de… douleur. De pure douleur. Il sentit un liquide s'échapper de ses organes bleus, il crut mourir.

- Je… marmonna-t-il avant de s'arrêter sentant sa voix trembler.

- Castiel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Dean sentit tout le corps de Castiel vaciller et s'écrouler.

- Dean… Je ne ressens pas. Je…

Castiel jeta un autre regard au petit homme, toujours mort, ça ne changerait pas, il ne se réveillerait pas. Et il sentait Dean, ça non plus ça ne changerait pas. Et il sentait son bras encore pris en étaux dans la poigne accusatrice de l'homme qu'il aimait, ça non plus, ça ne changerait pas…

- Il ne peut pas être mort Dean, demanda alors Castiel d'une voix tremblante.

- Cas', tu sais mieux que…

_ J'ai échoué…

Et sans prévenir Castiel se mit à pleurer et à frapper son front de sa main libre. Dean essaya de l'en empêcher, et pour se faire il attrapa Castiel pour le serrer plus fort contre lui. Il sentit le front de l'ange se nicher sur sa nuque, il sentit ses larmes couler sans vouloir s'arrêter. Il vit un ange tomber…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La villa était assez éloignée des autres, quelques centaines de mètres la séparée de la plus proche de ses consœurs. En face du bel océan qui la dominait, elle paraissait fragile et si calme. Le sable fin d'une des plages de Californie lui servait de pallier. Un ponton de bois précisait l'entrée.

Sam avait enlevé ses chaussures, un sourire ornait son visage pour la première fois depuis l'accident, depuis l'apocalypse. Il aimait ce paysage si réconfortant, la douceur d'une journée qui devait se passer sous le soleil, un semblant de vacances. Son frère aîné s'était assit, les pieds dans l'eau encore fraîche du matin. Son regard balayait l'étendue salée comme si c'était pour lui la première fois qu'il la voyait.

Les pensées ici n'avaient pas leur place, seule l'imagination parlait, grande gagnante d'un combat acharné.

Sam sentait les grains de sable s'insinuer entre ses orteils et il aimait ça. Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur son frère. Cet instant de solitude leur faisait du bien à tous les deux, sentir que le monde entier ne leur en voulait pas.

Bien sûr ce n'était qu'une illusion, dans moins d'une heure leurs vies allaient reprendre le même chemin qu'à l'accoutumé, les fantômes reviendraient, les monstres et créatures de l'ombre ne resteraient pas longtemps loin d'eux; comme toujours. En attendant, Sam savourait le peu de tranquillité qu'ils s'étaient accordés.

Dean eut un frisson en sentant l'air marin lui chatouiller l'échine. Dans son esprit il était humain, un simple humain sur une simple plage. Son imagination l'envoyait ici pour une promenade comme tout le monde le fait, un instant de repos avant une journée de boulot, pompier, agent immobilier ou qu'importe. Dean n'était plus chasseur pendant ces quelques minutes. Dean était Dean.

- Tu t'es déjà demandé ce qui se serait passé pour nous si tu n'étais pas venu ce soir là ?

Dean se tourna vers son frère, il était debout, sa paire de chaussures dans les mains. Il fronça les sourcils, n'étant pas certain de comprendre les propos de son cadet.

- Il y a cinq ans…

- Sammy…

Dean vit ses rêves de parfait humain s'envoler sans même qu'il ne puisse les apprécier encore un peu, juste le temps de leur trouver tous les inconvénients du monde.

- Ca aurait été différent, finit-il par dire en se retournant vers l'océan.

- Mais ça n'aurait pas été mieux sans doute.

- Sans doute.

Sam prit place au côté de son frère, sans faire de bruit, juste pour se sentir moins seul. Il n'en voulait plus à son frère d'être venu le chercher, il ne pouvait pas regretter toutes ses heures à ces côtés, certes s'était sans nul doute trop sentimental pour un Winchester de l'avouer.

- Tu serais peut-être avocat.

- Tu serais peut-être mort, seul…

Ils avaient parlé en même temps, sans trop réfléchir. Dean eut un hoquet de surprise. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, de constater que s'il n'avait pas été chercher Sam, alors oui, son petit frère n'aurait pas changé. Qu'un sourire aurait fleureté sur sa joie de vivre au quotidien, qu'il ne s'inquiéterait pas pour lui. Sam aurait eut la vie d'un parfait humain. Une belle vie.

- On n'a jamais été pareils, tu te souviens depuis tout petit, papa disait tout le temps qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir fait deux enfants aussi différents, poursuivit Sam.

- Il ne s'en plaignait pas, précisa l'autre.

- On ne parle jamais de ce qui s'est passé durant toutes ces années Dean, je sais ce que vous vouliez bien me laisser comprendre, j'ai été spectateur de cette famille. Je vous ai vu vous détruire depuis tout petit et…

Dean se leva, regarda l'heure affichait à son poignet et frotta son jean en le balayant de plusieurs coups de main.

- Il est temps qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire de Gozilla !

- Dean…

- Ecoute, le passé c'est le passé, t'as toujours eu envie de remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais crois-moi ça sert à rien. Tu étais là et tu voyais papa boire et partir, revenir avec des entailles aussi profondes que les tranchées de la guerre 14-18 !

- Mais je ne comprenais pas !

- Il chassait, s'énerva Dean.

- Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ! Hurla Sam.

Dean laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Il regardait Sam, dépité.

- Maman n'était plus là ! Elle était morte ! On était les seuls êtres qui lui restait ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi partir sans nous, pourquoi ne pas reprendre une vie loin de tout ça ?

- Ce n'est pas si facile !

- Au contraire Dean, se n'était pas plus difficile que ça.

Sam se leva à son tour et se plaça droit comme un i devant son grand frère.

- Il n'était pas seul Dean mais il a préféré croire que si. S'il avait aimé maman comme il le prétendait, alors peut-être que je serais avocat et peut-être que je n'aurais pas à pleurer la mort de mon frère. Maintenant, on a du boulot.

Le « boulot » consistait à se faire passer pour des photographes. Prendre des clichés de la demeure de bois qui était située juste derrière eux. La maison était à vendre, les propriétaires s'en séparés après une courte acquisition. _Un couple marié et un gamin, _s'était ce que Bobby avait dit. Les causes de ce départ prématurées n'étaient pas difficiles à trouver ; depuis quelques mois, de violents assassinats avaient eu lieu dans le secteur. Toutes les pleines lunes, une famille mourait dans d'affreuses conditions.

Sam frappa à la porte. Le vieux planché avait craquait lorsque les deux hommes s'y étaient appuyé. Ils entendirent peu de temps après une personne s'approcher de la porte, finalement l'ouvrir:

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

Dean sourit légèrement en apercevant la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Elle était sacrément mignonne pour une femme mariée et mère de famille. Certes ces choses là n'excluaient pas la beauté, elles ne faisaient que rendre le travail du chasseur plus agréable.

- Bonjour, l'agence immobilière nous envoie prendre des photos de votre maison, vous savez, pour compléter le dossier, la charma le plus âgé des frères.

- Quelqu'un est déjà venu la semaine dernière, s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Oh, oui, personne ne vous a prévenu ? Fit mine de s'étonner Sam.

- Prévenu ?

- Il y a eu un problème informatique au boulot, une sorte de court-circuit à fait disjoncter les ordinateurs.

- Depuis le temps qu'on se plaint du système électrique, il fallait que ça se produise, hein Ives ?

Dean regarda son frère, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il semblait fier de lui, ce qui eut comme effet propre d'énerver le plus jeune. L'heure n'était pas venue à la plaisanterie, Dean essayait de ne plus penser à leur conversation, Sam le savait. C'était ainsi à chaque fois, sans exception.

- Très bien, entré, la maison n'est pas encore en ordre, se justifia la jeune femme.

- Merci, ça ne sera pas long.

Les deux frères entrèrent, scrutant comme des professionnels l'étendue qui s'offrait à leur vue. L'intérieur était décoré avec goût, une maison qui semblait pleine de vie. La présence d'un enfant ne faisait aucun doute. D'ailleurs, en l'entendant descendre les marches à toute vitesse, sa mère se renfrogna aussitôt :

- Alex ! Doucement, tu vas réussir à te tuer !

- Mais non maman, je suis grand maintenant !

Le jeune garçon, pas plus âgé de 7 ans, se plaça au niveau de la hanche de sa mère et regarda les deux inconnus :

- Salut Alex, moi c'est Chandler, je te présente son collègue, Ives.

Sam le salua d'un geste de la main et lui présenta vaguement son appareil photo.

- On vient faire des photos de ta maison ! Tu me présentes ta chambre ? SI ta maman veut bien ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et le laissa partir accompagné du jeune homme.

- Bien, si on commençait ? Lui demanda alors Dean, enfin seul.

- Je vais vous montrer les pièces principales.

- Je vous suis.

Dean la suivit sans plus rien ajouter, il repéra rapidement les principales fenêtres et portes qui pourraient être un danger en cas d'hypothétique agression. Il prit quelques clichés de manière « professionnelle ».

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Une bière si vous avez ?

- Vous pensez qu'on arrivera à vendre rapidement ? S'empressa de demander la jeune femme tout en attrapant une bouteille dans le réfrigérateur.

- Vous êtes presser de partir ?

- Disons que le coin n'est plus très sûr ces derniers temps, mon mari s'inquiète pour nous. Lui est assez souvent parti en voyage d'affaires.

- Les meurtres c'est ça ?

- Je sais, c'est stupide de prendre peur mais…

- Je comprends.

Dean attrapa la bouteille et en but une gorgée qu'il sentit descendre le long de son œsophage tellement le liquide était froid.

- Des choses étranges ce sont produites ici ?

- Non mais la peur est toujours là, la dernière fois Alex est rentré en pleure, prétendant qu'il avait vu sortir du sable un monstre.

- Toute cette médiatisation le travaille…

Dean baissa la tête, il ne savait pas encore s'il pouvait prendre les dires du garçon pour argent comptant mais une sensation à l'intérieur de lui-même comprenait le petit homme qui devait se sentir bien seul, terrifié, incompris.

- Pour ce que j'en sais et pour eux, je veux partir au plus vite.

- On fera de notre mieux.

La jeune femme le regarda longuement, il semblait sincère et une lueur d'espoir vint danser dans ses yeux.

- Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée, Noémie.

- Oui, je sais, c'était dans le dossier, mentit Dean qui accepta tout de même la poignet de main.

_ On continu la visite ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

- Avec plaisir!

Sam prenait en photo l'intérieur de la chambre du petit. Il était mal-alaise de s'introduire dans la vie de cette charmante famille, prendre des images de leur intimité juste pour… pour ne pas leur dire que peut-être qu'ils étaient en danger. Ne pas les prévenir de toutes ces choses à l'extérieur, agir comme si la l'humanité était la seule à pouvoir faire souffrir son espèce.

- Il est gros ton appareil photo.

Sam sourit et se retourna, Alex était assis gentiment sur son lit et le fixait curieusement.

- Ca te dit de prendre toi-même les photos ?

- C'est vrai ? Je peux ?

Sam lui tendit l'appareil, le jeune garçon hésita avant de descendre du matelas et de s'approcher timidement.

- Tiens, tu mes la sangle autour de ton cou, tu vises et tu appuies sur la bouton, ici…

« Claff », le petit homme sursauta légèrement, les joues rosirent un peu.

- Pardon, je voulais pas prendre une photo, une photo de toi. J'ai gaché une photo…

- C'est pas grave, vas-y essaye !

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du prince. Sam s'assit alors sur le lit et le laissa s'amuser un peu.

- Tu as quel âge Alex ?

- J'ai 6 ans dans un mois ! Se réjouit-il.

- Tu aimes ta maison ?

Le petit se tourna vers Sam, la tête boudeuse. Il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il avait le droit de dire. Après quelques secondes il reprit une photo, illustrant toute la beauté d'une pile de jouets et répondit :

- J'aime ma maison mais papa ne l'aime pas, maman non plus.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- A cause du méchant, rétorqua le jeune garçon, l'air évident.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui vexa le plus jeune.

- Te moques pas de moi, maman ne veut pas que je dise ce que j'ai vu dehors.

- Tu as vu quelque chose ? L'interrogea Sam soudain plus enclin à l'écouter sérieusement.

- Maman ne veut plus que je regarde la télévision depuis, elle était très fâchée.

Sam allait poursuivre quand il entendit les deux autres adultes de la maison monter les marches. Il se redressa aussitôt, rencontra le regard de son frère aîné qui signifiait « alors tu as trouvé un truc qui pourrait nous faire avancer ? » .

- T'as vu maman je peux prendre les photos de la maison tout seul !

- Fais attention Alex, ne casse pas…

- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est solide, l'arrêta Sam avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase.

Noémie sourit faiblement tout en croisant les bras sur en dessous de la poitrine.

- Je pense que nous avons prit assez de photos, nous vous recontacterons si nous avons du nouveau.

Dean fit signe à Sam de descendre avec lui, l'état des lieux étant fait, ils ne devaient pas perdre leur temps à chercher ce qui de toute évidence n'était pas encore arrivé ici. Ils devaient encore enquêter sur les scènes du crime à proprement parlé. Le soir venu ils reviendraient s'assurer que rien ne pourrait arriver à cette famille.

Ils descendirent alors tous les marches et se retrouvèrent dans le petit hall où se bataillaient deux chaussures pleine de boue. Alex s'amusa encore avec l'appareil photo, prenant désormais les personnes qui se trouvaient à ses côtés sans aucun complexe. Le monsieur lui avait clairement dit qu'il pouvait prendre des photos de tout ce qu'il désirait. Il prit même un cliché de lui, histoire de laisser sa trace ! Et ce fut à contre cœur qu'il rendit l'appareil photo à son propriétaire.

- Merci, je m'arrangerais pour te ramener tes chefs d'œuvres, le salua Sam avant de partir.

- Merci !

A peine la porte fut-elle fermée que Dean souffla fortement. Le jeune homme s'empressa de remplir ses poumons d'un air nouveau, celui de la mer, de son histoire parallèle.

- Tu en penses quoi ? Lui demanda Sam.

- Pas grand-chose, ils pourraient être les prochaines victimes pour ce que j'en sais…

- Bobby nous a demandé de venir jeter un coup d'œil et il se trompe rarement…

- Je sais Sammy.

Ils retournèrent alors vers la voiture. L'impala était garée une centaine de mètres plus haut, sur la jetée en bêton qui détonnait radicalement du cadre paradisiaque dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Dean s'assit au volant et démarra sans prendre plus de précaution à ce qu'il l'entourait.

- Je vais allé à la morgue, voir si je peux tirer quelques indices des victimes, dit-il.

- Très bien, je vais allé à la bibliothèque, peut-être que les vieux journaux de la ville pourront nous aider. SI tu n'es pas venu me chercher avant 17heures je me débrouillerai pour nous trouver un endroit où dormir.

- Ok. Utilise les noms de Zinmerman. Téléphone-moi pour me tenir au courant.

Dean le conduisit alors jusqu'à la petite bibliothèque et repartit aussitôt vers la morgue qui se trouvait dans la ville voisine, quant à elle un peu plus grande.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La salle était assez spacieuse. L'air était frais pour des raisons évidentes de règles sanitaires. L'ambiance était plutôt…sympa. Ici, chaque chose avait sa place et chaque place avait sa chose. Tout rentré dans une catégorie. Les corps étaient rangés dans des boîtes, les boîtes étaient étiquetaient dans un ordre bien précis : monsieur Jean ne serait jamais madame Berthe. L'odeur était quant-à-elle plus sèche, tout aussi carrée si l'on pouvait parler ainsi de l'odorat. Les désinfectants avaient sans doute fait leur job, nettoyaient la superficie totale des lieux, chaque recoin.

Dean avait toujours trouvé les morgues apaisantes, la mort ne pouvait pas venir frapper ici puisque c'était là que ce trouvait l'apogée de sa grandeur. Il y avait toujours les morts-vivants mais après un découpage de tous leurs boyaux, jamais ils ne se réveillaient ici. En bref, dans ce lieu, il ne pouvait rien arriver au jeune homme.

Il était presque midi, à cette heure personne ne travaillait. Il fallait alors en profiter. Il se dirigea vers les tiroirs funèbres, lut plusieurs noms et s'arrêta devant l'un d'entre eux. Sans hésiter il ouvrit le cercueil provisoire et découvrit le corps. Il eut un instant de recul, le pauvre cadavre avait le visage déchiqueté. Le médecin légiste avait tenté de réparer les dégâts avec des artifices et un nombre impressionnant de points de suture. Il semblait pourtant qu'il manquait un œil à ce trentagénaire.

- M'éviterais-tu Dean ?

Le jeune homme sursauta, se retourna violement vers la voix de l'ange. Il était vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Et quelque part ça l'avait détendu.

- Arrête de faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas passer par la porte comme tout le monde ?

- L'idée me parait plutôt idiote, pour ne pas dire humaine. Les portes ne sont que des indications pour un autre espace. Il m'est inutile de les utiliser.

- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? Je croyais que je ne pouvais pas être pisté par les em…

- J'ai vu ton moyen de locomotion dehors.

- Encore une preuve que la plus belle des créatures ne peut que nous trahir… maugréa Dean et reprenant sa tâche.

Castiel ne bougea pas, il regarda avec attention se que son protégé faisait, ne voulant pas le déranger dans son activité. Au bout d'un moment le jeune Winchester se retourna, ses mains gantées recouvertes de sang :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cas' ?

- Toi.

Dean avala doucement sa salive, sourit en regardant l'ange, aussi sérieux qu'en temps normal. _Merde Castiel, il va falloir que tu te fasses aux phrases un peu plus longues et carrément moins à double sens._

- Quoi ?

- Je veux que tu m'accordes un peu d'attention, précisa le jeune brun.

- Je suis tout à toi!

Castiel pencha la tête, pas sûr de comprendre lui non plus. Dean leva les yeux au ciel et retira les gants pour les jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche.

- Je t'écoute, précisa Dean.

- Tu ne devrais pas te mêler de cette affaire.

- Tu peux répéter ?

- Tu ne…

- Non Cas' j'ai bien comprit !

- Mais tu m'as…

- Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi ?

Castiel se rembrunit et fit un pas en avant.

- Parce que je te le demande.

- Non, tu n'as plus rien à me demander. Tu fais plus parti de ce groupe d'emplumés et…

- Tu parles de mes frères Dean.

- Je te le redemande, pourquoi ? Insista Dean.

Castiel sentit son poing se durcir, les ongles de ses doigts lui rentrer légèrement dans la paume de la main. Son regard, bleu clair à cet instant précis transperça Dean de part en part mais celui-ci semblait s'en moquer royalement.

- Pourquoi te faut-il toujours des explications ?

- Parce que je suis humain et qu'il parait que ton père nous à laisser le droit de choisir, répondit Dean sans même réfléchir.

- Ne te sert pas de lui uniquement quand tu en as besoin.

Castiel n'éleva pas plus la voix, il ne savait peut-être pas, Dean continuait de la fixer, n'ayant toujours pas eu de réponse.

- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer mais les conséquences seraient… Ce qui touche ses familles… C'est bien plus puissant que ce que tu n'imagines…

- Plus puissant que Lucifer ? C'est la guerre Cas'.

- Non, Lucifer est sans comparaison.

- Je ne m'explique pas tout alors, renchérit Dean en le défiant du regard.

- Toi seul peut battre Lucifer, la question ne se posera plus si tu meurs avant.

Le bruit d'une serrure qui se déverrouille fit sursauter Dean à nouveau. Il se tourna vers la porte et aperçu brièvement le médecin. Il se tourna alors vers Castiel, qui, bien entendu avait disparu.

*********


	2. Chapter 2

Désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris. Heu, oui le garçon du début c'est bien celui dont je parle après ! L'histoire ne fait que commencer et j'avoue que même moi je ne sais pas encore où elle va mener ! :D

Merci pour ton commentaire ! Il m'a fait très plaisir ! j'espère que cette suite (bien que sans doute plus sentimentale) te plairas autant !

* * *

Castiel regardait Dean dormir depuis de longues heures déjà. Quelques mètres séparaient les deux corps mais c'était finalement deux univers diamétralement opposés qui les éloignaient toujours plus loin l'un de l'autre. Castiel s'en rendait bien compte, l'ange avait beau ne pas comprendre toutes les manies humaines, il savait désormais reconnaitre l'indifférence. C'était ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son protégé et c'était tout ce dont il avait toujours été capable de voir.

Il ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. L'inverse lui aurait valu beaucoup plus de mal, se sentir considéré lui aurait définitivement fait perdre le contrôle de la situation. Et savoir Dean aussi loin de lui le rassurait…

Le jeune brun était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, appuyé contre la paroi glacée. A l'extérieur la pluie tombait de bon cœur tandis que les nuages dissimulaient à merveille des étoiles qui ne semblaient plus vouloir briller. Ici, chez Bobby, tout semblait hors du temps, hors d'atteinte. Même Castiel s'en était rendu compte : l'apocalypse était une histoire merveilleuse parmi tant d'autres entre ces quatre murs. Et cette chambre, elle était devenue celle de Dean, avec son odeur, ses affaires…

Cet enfant, cette histoire dont pas même un humain penserait pouvoir aider... Dean ne comprendrait jamais qu'il devait abandonner. Le jeune ange le savait... Mais il savait aussi qu'il était de mauvaise augure de contre dire son père, ses frères... Il avait déjà tant fait qu'il se savait en surci dans son paradis, chez lui...

Castiel n'arrivait pas à lâcher le jeune homme des yeux, son corps tout entier était posé sur les couvertures de son modeste lit. Il semblait si bien ainsi, Castiel en fut presque content pour lui.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester ici… intervint la vois douce d'Anna.

- Je sais…

Castiel tourna la tête et trouva la jolie rouquine à ses côtés. Il ne pu s'empêcher de constater que celle-ci regardait Dean avec intérêt. Le jeune homme n'était, bien sur, pas sans savoir le passé de sa jeune sœur avec le chasseur. Une boule se logea au creux de son ventre bien qu'il ne sut pas ce que cela signifiait…

- Dehors tant de personnes attendent un miracle, Castiello tu devrais y aller, continua la jeune femme.

- A quoi bon, la mort sera la seule fin possible.

- Seul papa peut en juger.

Castiel se surpris à hausser les épaules. Sans doute Anna avait-elle raison, il restait décidemment trop en contact avec Dean et sans doute prenait-il ses tics.

- Que fais tu ici Anna ?

- Je suis tombée, je ne peux plus aider mais toi… Il n'est pas trop tard, tu peux encore faire le bien.

- Mais comme tu le dis, tant de personnes mourront dans ce combat… Je ne peux décider qui doit être aidé et qui ne le doit pas.

- Garde la foi petit frère…

Castiel baissa la tête. La foi faisait partie de son enseignement, de ce qu'il était. Jamais, non jamais il ne pourrait cesser de croire, ce serait comme ne plus croire en sa vie, en son existence.

- Anna, aimes-tu cet humain ? Demanda alors subitement Castiel qui regarda de nouveau Dean.

Anna, quant à elle, se tourna alors sur son frère, cet ange si fort mais pourtant si fragile. Le cœur de celle que beaucoup surnommait « la traitresse » s'emballa. Elle ne put s'empêcher de constater que le jeune homme avait une histoire avec le chasseur. Elle sentit une boule se former dans le creux de son ventre sachant très bien que Castiel en souffrirait un jour au l'autre.

- Ceci est jeux d'être humain… Castiel, nous ne sommes pas de ce monde.

- Ce n'était pas la question, je t'ai demandé si tu l'aimais…

- Je sais que je t'ai poussé à ressentir des émotions, des sentiments… Je ne retire pas ce que je t'ai dit mais Castiel tu ne dois en aucun cas aimer.

L'ange brun se leva et fit face à sa « grande soeur » , elle semblait si sincère si… triste. Il eut envie de la serrer contre elle, très fort mais il savait que cela ne devait se faire. Parce qu'il ne savait pas…

- Ca fait quoi d'aimer Anna ? Souffla-t-il comme pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas.

- J'ai…

La rouquine hésita avant de répondre. Son regard se perdit dans l'étendue confinée de la petite pièce puis se posa sur Dean et enfin sur Castiel.

- C'est merveilleux Castiel, c'est magnifique. Mais ce n'est pas pour nous.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas Castiel, je ne sais pas…

Castiel se tourna vers Dean et l'admira encore un peu. Il dormait, il dormait du sommeil du geste et rien ne semblait pouvoir le déranger, pas même toutes les horreurs qui trainaient juste là, de l'autre côté de ce mur.

- Je suis désolée petit frère…

Castiel n'eut pas le cœur de répondre est disparu dans un silence désarmant. Il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme le voit dans cet état de doute, de peur. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait Dean, cela lui était évidement impossible, il était un ange et Dean était si indifférent que même l'espoir semblait disparaitre parfois…

- Je suis désolée.. Répéta alors Anna qui s'appuya à son tour contre la fenêtre.

Dean ne se rendait-il sûrement pas compte de tous les dégâts qu'il causait la haut, au paradis. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Sans doute était-il loin de s'imaginer le tourbillon qui arrachait le cœur de son ange… Anna lui en voulu un instant puis, fermant les yeux, comme pour se concentrer, elle essaya de deviner où se trouvait Castiel. Mais elle ne le trouva pas, son existence ne faisait écho nulle part sur cette planète… Seul Castiel pouvait faire ça, disparaitre et cela depuis sa création… Personne ne savait où se trouvait l'angelot, pas même leur père, mais durant un temps dont les anges n'avait pas de notion, il n'apparaissait plus… aux yeux de l'univers il n'était plus…

Finalement, lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, elle ne su pas vraiment que faire… Lorsqu'elle s'aperçu que Dean se trouvait devant elle, le regard interrogateur, elle fut totalement surprise.

- Que fais tu ici Anna ?

Décidemment cette question semblait être la préoccupation de son entourage en cette nuit grisâtre. La rouquine baissa la tête, croiser le regard du jeune homme lui était encore difficile. De plus, le fait qu'il soit uniquement vêtu d'un boxer n'aidait pas la jeune femme à se concentrer.

- Je passais… bafouilla-t-elle.

- Tu passais ?

Anna leva alors le bras, dans l'espoir de pouvoir toucher le front de Dean du bout des doigts pour l'endormir mais ce fut peine perdue, elle se retrouva coucher sur le ventre, le chasseur assis sur elle. Elle ne perdit pourtant pas la face et disparue pour réapparaitre à l'autre bout de la pièce, juste devant la porte.

- Ne sous estime pas la grâce d'un ange Dean…

- Je me répète, que fais tu ici ?

- Ce n'est pas à toi de poser les questions Dean. Je fais ce que bon me semble ici bas, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

Dean remarqua rapidement que les yeux perçants de la jeune femme lui lançaient des flammes meurtrières. Il la trouvait si belle, si… impitoyable.. Elle avait prit en assurance depuis leur histoire, il en était heureux…

- Fais attention à toi Dean, veille bien sur ton petit frère…

- Que se passe t-il ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste un conseil… Je sais que tu aimes Sam plus que tout autre être sur cette planète, je comprends… Ainsi, veille sur lui et pour rien au monde ne penses que tous tes efforts sont vains…

Dean eut un sourire terrifiant qu'Anna ne voulu essayer de décrypter. Le jeune chasseur alla alors jusque la chaise placée à côté de son lit de fortune et enfila rapidement le pantalon et le t-shirt qui y étaient restés.

Anna le regarda faire sans bouger, sans dire un mot. Le jeune homme n'avait pas changé, Dean était resté égal à lui-même dans sa façon d'être et d'appréhender les choses. Bien sur la jeune femme savait qu'il n'en serait jamais autrement et c'était sans doute cette partie du chasseur qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Savoir que jamais rien ne changerait…

- Castiel se fait porter malade ? C'est toi qui le remplace ?

Anna sursauta en entendant le nom de son petit frère. Elle fronça les sourcils et avança d'un pas. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont Dean parlait de Castiel et le voir sourire en disant cette phrase lui tordit l'estomac.

- Tu n'es pas sa seule préoccupation, répondit-elle alors abruptement.

Dean leva les mains en signe d'abnégation. Il tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit dans le couloir le pas lent d'un homme, Sam sans aucun doute. Bobby ne marchait plus depuis quelques temps déjà maintenant. La lumière de la pièce voisine s'infiltra sous la porte de sa chambre, les prévenant qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

- C'est bon Sam, rien de grave, juste Anna.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors pour laisser apparaître un Sam armé d'une crosse de hockey. Le jeune homme vérifia les propos de Dean et vint se placer à ses côtés, comme pour affirmer sa présence.

- Je vais vous laissez, siffla alors Anna avec dans la voix, une pointe de supériorité.

- Attends, qu'Est-ce que ça signifie, intervint Dean, pourquoi es-tu venu ?

Anna lui sourit tristement, repensant aux yeux que Castiel avait fait avant de s'éclipser avant de partir. Elle faillit répondre à Dean mais s'abstint. Les deux frères avaient l'air si proches, si complice. Elle les envia bien que ce ne fut pas dans sa nature, bien que pour un ange, déchu ou non, cela n'était pas permis.

- Anna ?

Dean ne comprendrait jamais, lui qui s'était toujours battu pour avoir une vie moins moche, il ne pouvait désaiment pas comprendre que d'autres n'ait même pas la notion de revendication. Les anges sont tout aussi malléables que le sable est bousculé par les attaques des vagues.

La jeune femme disparue sans prendre plus de précautions. Elle n'avait rien de plus à ajouter.

Dean ragea tandis qu'il fit un pas en avant comme pour essayer de capter un peu plus la présence de la jeune femme. Mais elle était partie, lui laissant comme une boule dans l'estomac, l'absence de sa chaleur.

- Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Demanda alors Sam.

- J'en sais rien, je me suis réveillé et elle était la.

Sam sourit largement en haussant les épaules. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il fut interpelait par son aîné:

- Quoi Sam ?

- Je pense simplement que tu lui manquais !

- Dis pas de connerie, entre elle et moi c'est du passé, on a bien comprit que ce qui s'est passé ne se passera plus !

- Ca marche pas comme ça Dean, tu le sais très bien… Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

- Anna et moi c'est terminé avant même d'avoir commencé, se renfrogna Dean.

- Elle a chue pour toi.

Dean aurait préféré que son frère ne lui rappelle pas. Ce passage de l'histoire, le jeune chasseur ne l'aimait pas. Il n'aimait pas regretter mais pourtant c'Est-ce dont il était question à chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette nuit dans l'impala.

- C'est ça abrutit, va te recoucher, moi je suis crevé.

Sam partit non sans un dernier sourire. Le plus vieux des Winchester sembla vouloir attendre quelque chose avant de s'asseoir lacement sur son lit. Ses yeux se perdirent sur le vide qui l'entourait, une vieille chambre poussiéreuse qui représentait tout ce qu'il avait de plus stable ici bas, sur cette planète... Il lui avait semblé à tant de reprises n'avoir plus aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il était qu'il ne faisait plus attention à ces nuits étranges où un ange venait le regarder pendant son sommeil. C'était devenu son quotidien qui se voulait tout sauf rassurant.

Sam s'allongea sur son lit, se blottit contre la couverture. Il avait longuement hésité avant de demander à Bobby s'ils pouvaient, lui et son frère, dormir chez lui. Mais le manque, l'absence sûrement, lui avaient fait prendre son téléphone. Bobby était sa seule famille mis à part Dean... Et dans ce monde chaotique, où même Lucifer n'était devenu qu'un monstre de plus, les murs de cette vieille bâtisse étaient d'or... le silence le berça tendrement, ses yeux se fermèrent...


End file.
